Super Smash Flash 2
Super Smash Flash 2 is a flash fangame created by McLeodGaming and Cleod 9 productions as a follow-up to their original, Super Smash Flash. The game is based on and features many characters from the Super Smash Bros. series, as well as third party characters. NOTE: Since this game is not finalized, nothing is 100% confirmed except the roster right now. Characters (T): Transformation Final Smash (A): Attack Final Smash (?): FS type currently unknown Movesets In Super Smash Flash original, the characters had only 5 attacks - neutral A (not a combo), Forward Smash, Up Smash, Down Smash, and dair. However, the newer version will have at least a Neutral A combo, Side Smash/Dash Attack, a chargeable Down and Up Smash, an air, up air, forward air, backward air, and down air, and all 4 B attacks. There is also a taunt and a shield.Grabs are being considered. It will also include Final Smashes, as shown above. To activate a Final Smash, you must press the A button, B button, and the shield button simultaneously. (On the default controls, these buttons are all adjacent.) Stages Since Super Smash Flash 2 is a working progress, no stages are 100% confirmed. However, some that have been made for the game are: *Skyworld (SSBB) *Kongo Jungle (SSB) *Battlefield (SSBM) *Battlefield (SSBB) *WarioWare (SSBB) *Hyrule Temple (SSBM) *Hyrule Castle (SSB 64) *Great Bay (SSBM) *Saffron City (SSB) *Yoshi's Island (SSBB) *Pirate Ship (SSBB) *Lylat Cruise (SSBB) *Castle Siege (SSBB) *Hueco Mundo (from the Bleach animé. Means "Hollow World".) *Final Destination (SSBM) *Galaxy Tours Game Modes Main 1: Solo 2: Group 3: Options 4: Data 5: Vault 6: Help Solo 1: Story 2: Classic 3: Break the Targets 4: Marathon Mode 5: All Star 6: Event Battles 7: Boss Battles (?): Darts (Next gen HR contest?) 8: Help ' Group' 1: Brawl 2: Special Brawl 3: Brawl Configuration (?): (Co-Op Events) 4: Help Options 1: Difficulty Level 2: Brawl Settings 3: My Music 4: Help (?): credits '' '''Data' 1: Expansion character Download 2. My Music 3. Data Reset 4: Credits 5: Help 6: About SSF2 ' Vault' 1: Assist Trophies 2: Pokeballs 3: Trophies 4: Credits (5)*: Movie Clip Viewer (6)*: Cutscenes (7): Alternate Ending '' '''Help' 1: What is "Super Smash Flash"? 2: About SSF2 3: Homepage 4: FAQ 5: Return to Title Screen. '' '() = Unconfirmed' * = unlockable''' Story Mode The story mode for SSF2 is entitled Flash Of Shadows. It was created by thedobaga, TheSilenceOfNoOne, Ziku, TerminX, and Roymaster4. It is about the group of heroes' struggle to defeat a Shadowy Man and the group of enemies known as the Cubots. There were two other appeals for SSF2's storyline by Roymaster4 and TheSilenceOfNoOne, but they were acclaimed negatively and turned down. Items Items will be featured in Super Smash Flash 2. Here are some items that have been made for use in the game. *Pokeball *BAN Hammer *Clyde Shoes *Smash Ball *Boost Pad *Bob-omb *Fire Flower *Beam Sword *Motion-Sensor Bomb *Heart Container *Green Shell *Flipper *Home-run_Bat *Black Hole Generator *Dragoon *POW Block *Premier Ball *Red Pepper *Blue Pepper *Green Pepper *Purple Pepper Stickers To some fans dismay, Cleod has made it clear that stickers will NOT make an appearance in SSF2 due to him not seeing their importance. Poké Balls The game will feature Pokeballs. Some that have been submitted: *Suicune *Charizard *Kyogre *Groudon *Piplup *Mudkip *Hoppip *Latios & Latias Trophies It has been confirmed that there will be random appearance trophies, like the ones you would pay coins for in Melee or Brawl, and 4 trophies for each character. It is not certain what trophies there will be, only that each character will have 4, and most to all items will have trophies. Assist Trophies A feature new to Brawl, assist trophies will make an appearance in Smash Flash 2. Some that have been submitted are: *Marluxia from the Kingdom Hearts universe *Geno from the Mario universe *Cucco from Legend of Zelda universe *Wes from Mother universe *Byakuya from Bleach universe *Ifrit from Final Fantasy universe *Team Chaotix from Sonic the Hedgehog *Mama Luigi from Mario (universe) *N-Trance from Crash Bandicoot universe *Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes universe There are many more, but most of them are hidden in the developers section at the McLeodGaming forums. Super Smash Flash Dojo There is also a dojo for the game much like the one for Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and is updated as often as possible giving info on the characters, items, stages, music, etc. However, the creator sometimes cannot update the site, leaving some fans unhappy. Downloadable content (Expansion Characters) *(main article: Expansion characters) In Super Smash Flash 2, you will be able to download content from the official website onto your game. While some things, such as stages, trophies, and items have not been confirmed, Many characters will be available for download, including: *Ike (Confirmed through Dojo) *Roy (Confirmed through Dojo) *Sephiroth (Confirmed through Dojo) *NES mario (Confirmed through Dojo) *NES Luigi *NES Link *NES Samus *NES Dig Dug *NES Exite Bike *NES Bowser *Pichu Bros. *Roblox *Riolu *The Internet *Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Knuckle Joe *Lucario *Lucas *Ninten *Young Link *Toon Link *Marth *Ice Climbers *Guilmon *Stitch *625 *Ling-Ling *Aire Draconiguan *Bridget *Bowser Jr. *Giga Bowser *Waluigi *Daisy *Paper Mario *Paper Luigi *Luffy *Pac-man *Wolf *Amy Rose *E-102 Gamma *Big the Cat *Crash Bandicoot *Spyro *Master Chief *Rayman *Gohan *Itachi *Ziku *Prince Ivan *Leonardo *SpongeBob *Patrick *Homer Simpson *Peter Griffin *Dark Super Sonic *Inuyasha *Stewie Griffin *Mr. Bright & Shine *Samurai Jack *Grange *Roxas *Chaos While actual limits to who can be in have yet to be set, expansion pack founder Ziku (aka Prince Ivan) runs a strict "Any and every" character policy. It has also been confirmed that Cleod will attempt to make expansion stages, but he said that it will be a worthy challenge. Online Compatibility Cleod9 has said that online would be something set for a later release, much like Super Smash Flash EXE, which came out a few months after the first game's release. Wii Compatibility Cleod9 has confirmed that he is trying to get the game playable on the Wii's Web browser. However, no demos have accomplished his feat yet. External Links *Game Demo *Character Animations *Super Smash Flash 2 Forums *Fan-made Trailer *Smash Flash Dojo (Page taken from SmashWiki and editted to hearts content.)